Calien
Background Calien is a powerful wizard searching for his master (again!) - and has consequently weaseled his way onto Drea's ship with the hopes of finding the Underdark, and clues to his master's whereabouts. Statistics Age: 37 Birthdate: Sypheros 7th (October 7th) Astrological Sign: Libra Height: 3'2" Weight: 32 lbs Gender: Male Race: Halfling Hair: Auburn, shaggy and mostly shoulder length, though some of it is long enough for him to tie into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Eyes: Bright green. Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Dallah Thaun (and by default, Yondalla) Instruments: Dice, cards - you name it, he can gamble with it! Primary Weapon(s): Spellz! Other Weapons: Remorrhaz-fang fitted into a strange ice-hilt he found somewhere that gives him funky powahs and makes him feel special. Oh, and occasionally he'll pull out his Chaos Diamond. 8D Role in Party: Firepower, source of unpredictability, inevitable victim of all the short jokes, and is usually prepared for most situations. Outlook: :"Everyone deserves a second chance." Family: *Yonakinna Gengalan-Ur'Reen, Mother (deceased) *Barisen Ur'Reen, Father (deceased) *Zenith Nadir, Master *Melindy, Wife *Eereiss, Son (triplet, middleborn) *Kepenroyl, Son (triplet, lastborn) *Cyrrobren, Son (triplet, firstborn) *Bixbite, Familiar Backstory Calien's life began in a simple, nomadic halfing tribe in the heartlands of the Talenta Plains. He remembers very little of this childhood - and for good reason - as his village was completely massacred by a roving band of mercenaries when he was barely 6 years old. As far as he knows, he was the sole survivor of the incident, and was found several days later by a generous group of adventurers who buried his tribe and brought him with them, all the way to Sharn, the City of Towers. Once there, knowing quite well that a life of adventuring was hardly the place for a child, the group relinquished Calien into the hands of others of his kind. Specifically, he was given over to House Jorasco, the Halfling House of Healing where he was tended to and eventually initiated into their ranks. However, this only lasted until Calien was around 12 years of age, as he'd grown increasingly more mischeivous and meddlesome than his caretakers could handle. Although his pranks were usually in good humour, his attitude was growing increasingly unstable - he had shown little talent for becoming a healer and was often chided by his teachers, and teased ceaseless by the other pupils. Finally, the day came when a prank of his put a patient's life in acute danger-- and Calien was tossed to the streets of Sharn, to fend for himself at the tender age of 13. Miraculously, Calien somehow survived the cruelties and life-threatening dangers of falling through the cracks in Sharn, stealing to live and fitting himself into the tiniest places where other, larger foes could hardly present themselves. He lived this way for a short time - not long enough for his heart to be hardened to the world, before he stumbled into a magic shop that would, in time, change his life much for the better. The magic shop in question was run by a Drow wizard named Zenith Nadir, who had long escaped the horrors of the Underdark for reasons of his own. When he caught Calien attempting to steal some potion or another from the shelves of his store, he did nothing --initially-- to stop the little halfling, who looked about as harmless as an underfed pup who'd been abandoned in the street. Of course, having gotten away with stealing something with such ease, Calien returned to the same shop several days later and attempted to do the same thing - but Zenith was quicker to act. He demanded that Calien either return the potion he had stole some days earlier (which, of course, he had already pawned off), or work to make up the difference. Whether it was Calien's mostly forgotten sense of chivalry, or perhaps fate that made him decide to stay, that decision would carve the path that Calien would follow for many years to come. This life, however, would not last forever. Barely two years following Calien's completion of his apprenticeship, and his initiation into the ranks of wizardry, Zenith vanished, and Calien was once again left alone, to his own devices. Now 26, he began to take up small jobs in Sharn, and any earnings he made were complimented on the side with an occasional round of gambling. For the next four years, Calien would forge several friendships, and at the age of 30, after a reunion at a particular tavern with several of these friends present, his real adventures began. Over the course of the next three years (four, really, but one year of that was spent gallivanting about in the Fairy Court - and time runs funny in that place, as barely 12 hours had passed on the material realm), Calien grew out from his self-centered perspective and became almost more altruistic than his party could handle, and infinitely more unpredictable. Eventually he discovered that his true adversaries lay in the form of two devout drow siblings - each dedicated to completely opposite ideals. One, Elvanna, a High Priestess of Lloth and her current favoured caused many problems between Calien and the party. To such an extent, in fact, that he once abandoned them in the Abyss to save her life - regardless of the consequences. The other, Lazarus, was a Paladin in the name of an evil dragon, Asmoryus, who aspired to become a god. Inexplicably, Calien felt himself drawn to these two - and even when the final battle came down on their heads, the halfling could not bring himself to let Lazarus die. He ended up casting a spell he had crafted on his own and took half of the blow that was meant to be the Paladin's death; saving his life despite his fellow party member, Pharrel's attempt to dispel his casting. Although they had defeated Lazarus, he still managed to complete the ritual he had been preparing; one to summon Asmoryus to the material plane. Through the sacrifice of a long-dormant once-ally, Mace Grimson, they managed to hold the portal closed just long enough to prepare themselves for their final showdown. In the end, Asmoryus was defeated - at the cost of one party member, Pharrel. After the battle that devastated almost all of Sharn, Calien was later elected mayor - and promptly conceeded his seat to one of his closest friends, Tresnial, the Drow captain of the Airship that had hosted Calien and his friends for quite some time. Calien's reasons were quite well established, of course; he was soon due to be a father! Melindy, a halfling bard whom he was encountered the first time he set foot on Tresnial's airship, soon gave birth to triplets, all boys, who have been growing into strapping young lads. Unfortunately, Calien recently received news about Zenith's disappearance yet again - and has henceforth struck out to find him. Role in Party Calien represents a variety of skills in the party; he is a master wizard, and it shows. However, his wizardry is only one source of Cal's power; he also has impeccable luck - which is no coincidence. He is learned in the art of Luckstealing, and many ought to fear his ability to borrow their luck and add it to his own. Contrary to popular belief, Calien is not an illusionist - if anything, he's more of a transmuter, but he has his fair share of evocation spells as well, though his spellshard is well rounded in it's variety. In addition to his spellcasting, Calien has one final trick up his sleeve; and that is his dragonmark. In his youth, he showed no talent for healing whatsoever - but that didn't mean his wish to heal people was any less. As he grew older, the very first signs of the Healing Mark of Siberys began to blossom, and by the time he was following Elvanna into the Abyss, the tell-tale tattoo of the mark had been completely revealed. In dire straights, he can cast Heal, Mass, and has also acquired the ability to occasionally spontaneously cast some of his spells - something he is quite proud of. Psychology DURRH to come XD; Alignment Chaotic good! coming, I swear Relationships soon! Category:Inactive